


One for the Future

by girlinacrown



Series: Going, Going, Gone [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Oops, hopefully a good ending, last one, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinacrown/pseuds/girlinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Oliver ever expected comes knocking at his door- there's no more hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Future

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was moving to New York. She was supposed to be gone. And that hurt, but it made him happy, she was with someone she loved, and she had moved on. He did is best to do the same, ruling over the League with the same precision as Ra's al Ghul but after seeing Felicity that day, he decided there were some changes to be made. Because she was right. She wouldn't recognize the killer he had become. So he started taking greater care in who the league killed, killing only when necessary, using other means whenever possible. It wasn't much, but it allowed Oliver to sleep just a little better at night. It let him think that maybe, just maybe she wouldn't hate him if she ever saw him again. He was wrong.

\----------

Felicity was done. She was just so done. In the year that has passed since she left Starling, everything has fallen to pieces. One day, after they had been married for six months, Felicity had been feeling a little under the weather, so she decided to stay home while Ray went to the office. He had wanted to stay home, but Felicity had insisted that he didn't make any sacrifices on her account. She hated that moment every moment of every day. Because while she was at home, painting her toes and watching Friends, a gas main malfunctioned and the whole building went up in smoke. It was entirely her fault that she was alive and her husband was dead. All three men that she has ever truly been in love with are dead. Or pretended to be dead to become a super villain, but she's counting that as dead.

So now, here she is, standing outside Nanda Parbat, waiting to die. It has been six years since they killed Oliver, and it has been six years that she has wanted to spit in the eye of Ra's al Ghul. Her only fear is that they won't let her see him before she dies. At this point, it's the only thing she has left to live for. Two guards, dressed all in black capture her, and bring her to the main chambers, there she sees a sight that she was not expecting not in the least.

\-------

When the guards told a trespasser had been discovered he ordered them brought before him, so he could determine the appropriate punishment. He was expecting an enemy of the league, someone who thought they could sneak past his guards. He was not expecting glasses, a blonde ponytail, and a surprisingly colourless dress. Not at all. And yet here she was, the only thing he lived for. And she looked livid.

All of a sudden, the anger disappeared from her face, only to be replaced by such a devastated impression that he felt hiss own eyes beginning to tear up. But before he could get a single word out, she started yelling at him, screaming things like "How could you do this?" and "I thought you were dead!" As she was screaming she was approaching him, and the guards went to stop her, but he waved them off, and sent them back to their posts. Once they were gone, only then did he allow himself to stand, moving until he was directly in front of her. 

At that, she shut down, just standing there, sobbing. And then she jumped on him, hugging him and hitting him and kissing his cheek and crying and it was such a rush of emotions that Oliver felt himself grow dizzy. Once she had calmed down a little, though she was still in his arms, he explained all that had happened in the six years that had passed. Every moment of his life, every decision, every regret, every time he thought of her. And somehow, through out it all, instead of growing disappointed, or disgusted, she seemed to be attempting to comfort him, to make him understand that he wasn't alone anymore, and that she forgave him, and that it wasn't his fault. And that compassion, but was what finally brought him to tears, and now he was the one sobbing, and she was holding him up instead of the other way around. It was a nice change, to, for once, not have to be strong.

\-------

While Oliver was telling her about everything he had gone through, Felicity was reeling. She had come to avenge his death, and now he was alive? Nothing he told her could stop the numbness that was receding, to the point that she could begin to understand a pain other than her own, to understand what exactly he had been through. And it broke her heart, to know that he had been forced to rebecome what he once was, what he had become on that island. He didn't deserve it, not at all. She tried to make him understand, that she didn't blame him, not at all. But she did wonder why he hadn't given up. Why he hadn't let go, entirely, and become a monster like Ra's. And then she realised, that he was holding out hope. That he was still hoping a time would come when he could leave this place. So Felicity held him, and then once he was done, she was on a mission. A mission to bring him home.

Her first question was simple: "Where's Nyssa," but the second was a bit more complicated, "and why isn't she running the league?" But Oliver didn't have an answer to either question, except that Nyssa was out performing her own brand of justice, and that Oliver knew that if he left he would be dead. So she started working, tracking Nyssa down. They had some computers at Nanda Parbat, though they were even older than the ones that Oliver originally had. But she found her, and got her a message that Felicity wished to speak to her at Nanda Parbat. She came, and Felicity explained the entire situation to her. "Look. I get that you hate Oliver, and that you hate the League, but you need to come back. This is not the life for Oliver. Not that he's bad at it or anything, just that it's not what makes you happy. But I think it could make you happy, leading this group. There's only one problem. If Oliver were to leave, he would also be dead. So, I would like to propose a trade. You will become head of the League of Assassins, and Oliver and I will walk away, to live out our lives. If those terms are unacceptable, then it will be our kids, his kids, I mean, not yours, that will take over. You will never touch the League again. Think about it." Before she had got even two feet, Nyssa stopped her, telling her that she would be honoured to take Oliver's place, were he to step down gracefully, leaving everything behind but his life. Oliver, who had been standing quietly in a corner throughout the entire discussion was quick to agree, and the matter was quickly settled. They were going home.

\----

Another five years have passed, and Oliver quite likes the man he is now. This man has a wonderful wife, an adorable two year old child, and a family, made of blood, strength, and love. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. I'm not quite sure if I like this ending, but I didn't want to end it on too angsty of a note, so her it is. I had considered ending it as a dream, just to get in fluff, but I decided that would be cheating. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed.


End file.
